


hungry

by jenohyucks



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Biting, Bloodplay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, S&M, Smut, Vampire!Kiho, Vampire!Kihyun, Vampire!wonho, Vampires, a bunch of bloodplay, idk anymore, kiho, lord forgive me, mentions of other members - Freeform, pls, pure sin i tell you, they love blood whatd u expect, they rly love their pain ok, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: hoseok is hungry,and kihyun makesthe rules of feeding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god forgive me, for i have sinned.

in short, whenever hoseok was hungry, kihyun knew it.

 

in long, kihyun used hoseok's hunger to his advantage, knowing that the vampire could process blood only from him, as strange as it sounds, the only other vampire anywhere near.

 

it was rather weird, but ever since hoseok and kihyun met, none of them had been able to drink human blood, or any other blood, except from each other. sadly fo hoseok, kihyun had much more self-control, and didn't need as much blood, as he was much older than his alleged ''hyung'', as they'd shown them around. it was only really because hoseok was turned at a later point in his life, whereas kihyun was turned younger, so for any human, hoseok is older.

 

kihyun smirks when he feels the beat of hoseok's heart quickening as soon as kihyun enters the room, the familiar feeling growing in hoseok's gut. he wanted kihyun. his blood, his existence, his everything. 

 

and when hoseok wants something, he's desperate. like, really, really desperate.

 

kihyun greets everyone in the room, and feels hyungwon side-eyeing him, so he shoots the younger a questioning look. '' he's hungry '', hyungwon whispers over to kihyun, and kihyun wants to punch him, because a) hoseok can hear them, and b) he shoud've known kihyun could feel it. instead, kihyun just rolls his eyes at hyungwon, who sheepishly smiles and mouths a '' whoops '', before turning to the tv.

 

soon enough, kihyun feels teeth, human teeth ( not for long, he thinks ), nibbling on the side of his neck, and he feels hoseok's heatbeat rise up terribly. '' kihyun-ah '', is breathed next to his ear, and kihyun quietly chuckles. the next second, he's pulled into his and hoseok's room, and he could stop hoseok, but really doesn't want to, not right now anyway. the others just share a look between them, changkyun sighing and covering his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed.

 

'' will i ever get used to this? '', he questions, and the others burst into laughter. '' you will, trust me '', hyunwoo replies with a teasing smile, and they try to ignore the sound of furniture flying everywhere in the room.

 

'' kihyun-ah '', hoseok is hungry, and he's messing the entire room up, pinning kihyun to every surface he can, and kihyun lets him, enjoying the attention, loving it, even. kihyun smirks when hoseok desperatly kisses him, and he can feel fangs, slowly slipping beyond the human teeth, and hoseok lets out a sharp growl, to which kihyun joins in.

 

kihyun is thrown on the bed, with hoseok instantly hovering above him, and he can't help but summon his fangs as well, licking his lips at the way hoseok is desperate for him. hoseok is rough, because kihyun lets him. and he loves being manhandled, specially by hoseok. or- well, vampirehandled.

 

hoseok kisses his neck violently, his nose picking up the alluring scent of blood, _kihyun's blood_ , and his mind is a haze. kihyun sees hoseok's eyes flash red and he suddenly feels the hunger growing in him as well, bringing hoseok's lips back to his and after a few seconds of heated making out, kihyun shoves hoseok off of him, climbing into his lap and straddling hoseok, all while bearing a smirk that makes hoseok go insane.

 

kihyun plays around with hoseok's body, biting his ears softly, licking the skin on his neck, hands roaming all over hoseok's now exposed torso, their eyes meeting every now and then, and the hunger in both of them keeps growing.

 

hoseok knows that the older vampire, but younger human in front of him is a tease, so it shouldn't really be a big suprise when he feels kihyun's sharp fangs cut a little bit of his skin every here and there. a few cuts on his neck, some on his arms, chest, torso, and kihyun thinks hoseok looks really, really hot, all full of blood. he wants to take his blood all for himself, he wants to own hoseok just as much as hoseok wants to own him.

 

kihyun rips off, quite literally, rips off hoseok's jeans, throwing them somewhere, god knows where, and leaving more cuts on hoseok's strong thighs. hoseok is fully hard by now, his hunger would usually get the best of him, but when it's kihyun, when he wants kihyun, the lone hunger becomes accompanied with arousal, and kihyun is a sly little piece of shit, who knows just how bad hoseok wants him, in every sense of the word.

 

every other time, hoseok would end up teased until he'd snap and pin kihyun back down ( and even though kihyun could stop it, he always chooses not to, because angry sex with shin hoseok is just the best ), but kihyun's feeling wanting today, so it's him who pulls down hoseok's boxers first, it's him who marvels at the sight of hoseok's erect member and it's him who gives hoseok a slow lick on his shaft, his teasing side coming back a bit.

 

'' kihyun-ah, just let me bite you, please '', hoseok moans, and he feels another lick on his member, before he sees a flash of red eyes and kihyun is staring into his soul again, licking his lips, tasting a little more of hoseok on his tounge, and hoseok thinks he's just a little bit more insane after that. '' maybe if you make me scream loud enough, i will '', kihyun whispers, and sharply sinks his teeth into the skin of hoseok's neck, and the other winces, then moans.

 

they both love the sensation of a bite, they love biting, and being bitten.

 

they love the pain that they cause, and the pain they receive. 

 

kihyun feels hoseok's warm blood trickling down his throat, and when he's done, he pulls away and moans, marvelling at the taste of hoseok's blood, no matter how many times he's felt it slide down his hungry throat, it always feels like heaven.

 

kihyun is thrown back, and he feels himself being stripped with unhumanly speed, literally, hoseok's lips exploring every inch of his body, but not daring to leave a cut anywhere, unlike kihyun. because kihyun makes the biting rules, and sometimes hoseok hates it, because kihyun really loves to watch hoseok go crazy with hunger, crazy with want and lust.

 

kihyun growls when hoseok stops for a moment to look at him, admiring his messy artwork. as much as he loves being flattered, kihyun is an impatient being, at least when he's hungry, and hoseok feels himself being pulled down into another kiss. he kisses all the way down to kihyun's collarbones, licking and biting ( not enough to penetrate the skin, though ) all over kihyun's chest. '' fuck me '', kihyun moans, his voice lewd and the breaths he takes in between his words ever lewder, and hoseok knows the others can hear them, because everyone in the dorm knows, they aren't quiet, not the least bit.

 

and hoseok abides by kihyun's request, thrusting into him, feeling the tightness of kihyun's unprepared heat around him, and he sees kihyun's red eyes rolling back from the pain, but he knew kihyun was a sucker for being tortured, for being hurt, and that he wouldn't have it any other way. kihyun moans, his pretty voice cracking for just a second, when he gives hoseok a look that the latter knows too well, and hoseok connects their lips again, pulling out sharply and swallowing kihyun's moans, before setting a rather rough pace, just how they both want it.

 

and boy, hoseok outdid kihyun's challenge. kihyun screamed, and hoseok felt pride well up in the pit of his stomach, eager to please the older vampire further, eager to torture and bring him pain further, because that's what kihyun wanted, and hoseok knew it.

 

so, after the both of them had rode their climax through, kihyun whispered a soft '' bite me '', and hoseok slid down to his neck, kihyun clawing at his back and tearing the skin up even further after he had felt hoseok's fangs pierce his skin without hesitation, drawing blood like crazy. it hurt like hell, and kihyun loved every second of it. 

 

when he was done, his fangs retracted and his eyes grew back into dark ones, the same happening with kihyun. kihyun climbed into his lap, kissing him softly, arms around hoseok's neck. '' that was nice, 'hyung' '', he smirked into the kiss, his voice just slightly torn out.

 

hoseok huffed, but continued kissing him.

 

because even though he got rid of his hunger for blood,  
he would never not be hungry for kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> @ my twitter peeps ily


End file.
